


Marijuana Breath

by Misunderstoodmisfit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smoking, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunderstoodmisfit/pseuds/Misunderstoodmisfit
Summary: Tanaka swore he’d died and gone to heaven. Nishinoya, his best friend, was horny and begging to be fucked by him.or alternatively,“Jerking off is never going to be the same again” -Ryuu probably.(Title is inspired by Adam Jensen's "Marijuana Breath" because I was playing it on repeat)
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Marijuana Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is one of my first fic's and of course it had to be 2000+ words of utter filth. (This was commissioned by a user over on Tumblr for 4/20)
> 
> Edit: tysm for the kudos and supporting comments! <3

Ryuu’s head felt fuzzy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. His parents were away visiting family, and his sister was off doing god knows what. It didn’t matter to him all that much anyways. Noya was plastered against his side, giggling about something on the tv, or maybe something he said. Ryuu pushed the palms into his eyes, rubbing them slowly. He sighed, stretching his arms out, subconsciously moving closer to the libero.

“You smell like weed bro,” Nishinoya scrunched up his nose, poking at Tanaka’s chest a few times.

“You do too,” the older grinned, “Think we should open my window?” Nishinoya pushed himself away from Ryuu, flopping back against the mattress, arms resting behind his head. His shirt rode up with the sudden movement, a sliver of his stomach and hip bones on display. Tanaka bit his lip, eyes tracing the hem of the brunette's shirt. His skin looked really soft _._

“Mmm I dunno,” came Noya’s reply, drawing Ryuu back from his thoughts. He watched his friend arch his back, groaning at the stretch. Tanaka felt his face and ears flush. He pushed himself up off the bed, nearly losing his balance. He gripped his bed frame, catching himself before he could fall. Ryuu glanced at Noya, who was muffling his giggles with a palm pressed to his lips.

Tanaka opened his mouth to say something, words dying in the back of his throat as they were replaced with laughter. He returned to his previous task of opening a window, giggling all the way. “Ryuu,” Nishinoya called, drawing out the last syllable, “Let’s play a game.” Tanaka turned around, facing the shorter boy. His head was hanging partly off the bed, blonde strips of hair falling into his face.

More of his stomach was on display now Ryuu noted. Without answering his friend, Tanaka pulled the controllers for his console from a shelf. He settled on the floor, scooting until his back was against the mattress. Ryuu looked over to Noya, faces only inches apart. His face lit up as he quickly handed Noya the other controller. He powered up the ps4, searching through his game library. The two argued about which game to choose, eventually settling on Noya’s choice of racing game.

Ryuu couldn’t get his eyes to focus. He had never felt this flustered around Noya before. Sure, he wanted to be close to the libero, wanted to be the source of that brilliant smile. But doesn’t everyone get that warm, fluttery feeling in their chest when they hug their best friend? Even if sometimes he did find his hands lingering on Noya’s small frame for slightly too long, eyes focusing on his lips or eyelashes. Fuck, maybe he did have a little crush on Noya. Said boy groaned from his spot on the bed, startling Tanaka enough for him to crash his vehicle into a wall, causing Noya an immediate win.

“Oh fuck me,” Ryuu dropped his controller into his lap, throwing his head back glaring up at the ceiling. God, maybe I shouldn’t have smoked so much. It’s too hard to focus.

He jumped slightly when Noya’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, awfully close to his neck.

“Fuck me instead.”

Tanaka’s head snapped to the side so quickly he swore he could’ve heard the sinew tearing apart. Nishinoya had turned over onto his stomach, face now very focused on Ryuu’s own. He was frozen, unsure of what to say. Noya’s eyes met his, whites distorted by a hazy red.

Fuck it.

His face felt hot as he pushed himself off the floor, settling on his bed next to his best friend. Noya moved closer to Ryuu, their knees touching as they both leaned towards each other. He could feel the brunette's breath on his face, smell the evidence of the joint they had both shared earlier in the evening. Ryuu swallowed hard, hands coming to tentatively cup Noya’s cheeks and jaw. He deeply, desperately wanted this. Are we really going to-

Ryuu’s mind went blank as he felt Nishinoya’s lips on his own. His eyes fell closed as he tilted his head slightly, their lips slotting together in a way that shot heat down his spine. Noya’s lips moved slowly against his own, and he pulled back abruptly.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Tanaka questioned, looking down out of embarrassment.

“Once. It wasn’t anything special,” came Nishinoya’s reply, his voice slightly rough. Tanaka decided he liked how it sounded. “I can show you how it’s done though,” He smirked, looping his arms around Ryuu’s neck, tugging him close.

Ryuu let out a small squeak as Noya pressed their lips together once again. He moved one of his hands from Noya’s face to the base of his neck, tangling his hand in the hair, causing a hum of approval. The pace of the kiss began to speed up as the two grew more comfortable with each other's touch.

Ryuu jumped slightly, feeling the slide of Noya’s tongue across his bottom lip. He gasped quietly, lips parting enough for Noya’s tongue to slip in. Tanaka’s mouth was invaded with the taste of his best friend, whose tongue was busy running along his bottom teeth. He let his tongue flick against Nishinoya’s, being rewarded with a small groan coming from the back of his throat. Ryuu nipped at the smaller boy's bottom lip, tugging at the hair still gripped in his hand. Noya whined, allowing Ryuu to take control of the kiss. His tongue probed around the smaller males mouth, Noya’s tongue drawing him in. He licked along the roof of the other's mouth, feeling a slight tug around his neck. Tanaka’s lungs began to burn, and he very reluctantly pulled back, a line of slava still connecting him to his best friend.

Nishinoya looked up at him, amber coloured eyes blown wide in lust. Small pants came from his swollen lips, as he smirked slightly. Ryuu matched his smirk, letting his body be dragged down as Noya tugged on his neck once again. He settled on top of Noya, resting his body weight on his elbows.

“You have no idea what you do to me Ryuu,” Noya’s breath ghosted across his lips, one of his hands feeling across Tanaka’s broad shoulders. “Watching you during practice- god I get so hard sometimes,” the small hand on his back gripped his t-shirt tightly. Ryuu sat up on his heels, moving to pull his shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side, feeling eyes wandering across his frame.

“Noya-” Ryuu groaned, his hands coming to rest on the small frame of his best friend. Ryuu bites his lip, watching as his hands almost touch across Noya’s hip bones. His thumb and forefinger toy with the hem of Noya’s hoodie. “C-can I?” Tanaka questioned, unaware of just how recked his voice sounded.

“Please,” Noya breathed, arching up into Ryuu’s grip on his hips.

“Yeah,” Ryuu’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips, “Yeah.” He let his thumbs slip under Noya’s top, running them along the oh so soft skin of his friends' hips. Noya squirmed under Ryuu’s gaze, his touch lingering for a little while, eyes meeting the boy’s under him. His breath caught in his throat as his hands pushed Noya’s hoodie up his torso. Ryuu felt the curvatures of the muscles he had seen so many times before, but was never allowed to touch. He paused when he reached the band of Nishinoya’s binder, eyes flicking up to get confirmation.

Noya pushed at Ryuu’s chest, moving to sit up. Fuck, I’ve gone too far. His stomach twisted into a knot, watching Noya’s movements cautiously. Much to his surprise, the smaller boy pulled his hoodie over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He didn’t stop there though. Ryuu watched with bated breaths as Noya continued to undress, fingers shaking slightly as he pulled his binder over his head.

Ryuu’s gaze caught Noya’s as the garment slipped from his fingers to join the growing pile on the floor, “Kiss me again please.” And who was Tanaka to deny such a request? He let his hand card through the brunette’s hair as he positioned himself on top of Noya once again. Their lips met, this kiss hungrier than the last.

Ryuu groaned when Noya dragged his blunt fingertips across the nape of his neck, down his back. Ryuu let his free hand come to rest on Noya’s hip once again, thumb rubbing circles against the curve of the bone. Their teeth collided every so often as they exchanged little pants and groans. Tanaka sucked Nishinoya’s bottom lip into his mouth, causing an honest to god whine to leave Noya’s throat. The noise caused Ryuu’s hips to reflexively jerk up against Noya’s inner thigh. Noya pulled back from the kiss, his lip escaping Ryuu’s with a wet pop. The shorter boy wrapped his legs around Tanaka’s hips, drawing their groins close together. They both moaned quietly at the contact, Noya letting his head fall back, pale neck on display.

Ryuu leaned forward, nosing along the bottom of Noya’s jaw. His tongue swiped across his lips, tip brushing against the salty skin of the boy underneath him. Noya’s breath hitched as Ryuu let his lips find the same spot, sucking softly. He released the skin, only to draw it back in, rougher this time. Noya gasped and arched under him, whining at the pressure of Ryuu’s semi against his heat. Ryuu nipped gently at the skin in his mouth before pulling back, a small red mark now standing out against the otherwise soft skin. Noya’s hands pulled Ryuu’s head back to the skin of his neck, the elder groaning when the other rutted against him.

“Ryuu please- touch me.”

One of Tanaka’s hands slowly worked up Nishinoya’s torso as he went back to marking up his neck. Ryuu’s thumb rubbed curiously over the skin of Noya’s chest before circling the hardening skin of his nipple. As he sucked particularly hard at a spot behind Noya’s ear, he pinched the nipple between his fingers as well. Noya moaned, arching up into Ryuu’s form. The taller boy grinned, working his mouth down from the spot behind Noya’s ear to the top of his chest.

Tanaka looked up to Noya’s face, seeing the boy's blissed out expression. He hummed, letting his kisses trail even lower, until he was face to face with Noya’s chest. He smirked to himself, tongue darting out to lick the nipple that wasn’t between his fingers. Noya gasped as Ryuu swirled his tongue around the bud. When Ryuu sucked the nipple into his mouth, Noya’s hips jumped up, rubbing against his friend's hardened cock. “R-Ryuu,” Noya moaned again, hips continuing to move against the others. Ryuu let his teeth worry the skin in his mouth, drawing more noises from Noya’s throat. He ground down against the brunette, pinching the bud still between his fingers before finally pulling back.

Noya panted and leaned up to capture Ryuu’s lips in a kiss once again, hips moving in time with their lips. Noya’s hands pulled at the waistband of Tanaka’s sweatpants, unable to voice what he wanted. Nevertheless, Ryuu maneuvered himself until he was able to wiggle out of his pants. He kicked them away with his foot, uncaring of where they landed. Noya lifted his hips up, wanting Ryuu to remove his as well. “Boxers too,” he mumbled.

Ryuu did as told, hands sliding down the smooth skin of Noya’s thighs when everything was gone. “Can I touch you, Noya?” He questioned, relishing in the way Noya’s blush spread across his chest. Ryuu punctuated the question with a gentle squeeze of Noya’s thighs. The younger gave a small nod, biting his lip as he spread his legs for Tanaka. “You’re so perfect Noya,” Ryuu groaned, hands running closer to where Noya wanted him.  
Noya’s thighs trembled slightly under Ryuu’s touch, “Need you so bad.” Ryuu grinned from above him, ghosting his fingers over Noya’s heat. Noya sucked in a breath through his teeth, arching his hips up to meet Ryuu’s fingers. The taller boy chuckled, bringing his free hand to push Noya’s hips into the mattress beneath him.

“Stay put,” Ryuu warned, before gliding a finger over Noya’s groin. The boy whined, hips fighting the bruising hold of Tanaka’s grip. In response, Ryuu let his finger sink into Noya’s wet heat. Noya cried out as Ryuu slowly crooked his finger upward before drawing it back out.

“Fuck me,” Noya moaned, legs trembling as Ryuu worked him open with one finger. Ryuu curled his finger up again, watching Noya’s thighs jolt. He hummed, rubbing his thumb against the little bundle of nerves, swollen and coated in slick. Noya moaned loudly, clenching around his finger, “More. Please Ryuu!”

Ryuu moaned himself, “God Noya- baby you’re killing me.” He added another finger, much to Nishinoya’s delight. Tanaka sped up his pace, the brunette squirmed and rolled his hips into the others hand. Ryuu circled his thumb around the nub under his fingers, curling his fingers upwards sharply.

Noya’s thighs snapped shut with a shout, his hand shooting out to grip Ryuu’s wrist. His other hand reached down to tug at Ryuu’s boxers, “I want you. Shit- Please Ryuu!”

Tanaka swore he’d died and gone to heaven. Nishinoya, his best friend, was horny and begging to be fucked by him.

He pulled away from Noya, who whined at the loss of Ryuu’s fingers. Tanaka slipped his boxers down his legs, giving himself a few strokes with his already slicked fingers, courtesy of Noya. He moaned, and Noya whined as he reached out for Ryuu. “Don’t tease me,” Nishinoya reached to replace Tanaka’s hand with his own. Ryuu moaned loudly as Noya ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Noya grinned and repeated the action once more, “Come on- fuck me hard Ryuu.”

Ryuu surged forward, capturing Noya’s lips in a bruising kiss. He pushed Noya down onto the bed, the younger’s groans muffled by Ryuu’s lips against his. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Ryuu grinned when they both pulled apart to breathe. Noya let out a breathy laugh as he wrapped his legs around Ryuu’s waist.

“I- hah-” Noya held in a moan as Ryuu positioned himself against his entrance, “I think I have an idea.” Nishinoya tightened his legs around Tanaka’s waist further, trying to draw him in. Although, his attempts were futile as Ryuu’s cock slid along him instead.

“Ryuu- please- I want to feel you inside me. I want you to wreck me,” he whined, nails digging into the muscles of Ryuu’s shoulders.  
Ryuu grinned, biting his lip as he finally gave in to Noya’s pleas. He reached down, gripping his cock, giving himself a few strokes before he lined up his sex with Noya’s.

Nishinoya gave a small nod, “Please.”

And oh.

Oh.

Noya cried out, body arching into Ryuu as he felt himself being split open. His legs tightened around the older boy's waist, both letting out loud moans as the action caused Ryuu to push fully inside. "Oh- hah- fuck Ryuu you're huge," The brunette's head fell back against the mattress, eyes fluttering shut.

Noya tightened around his dick and Ryuu thought he might have started seeing stars. “Noya,” Ryuu groaned, hand sliding from the base of his cock to grip at Noya’s waist.

“Move please Ryuu,” Noya whined, rolling his hips in search of more friction. Ryuu happily complied. “Oh god,” the libero cried out, body arching as close to Ryuu as he could.

Both boys moaned loudly, Tanaka’s hips snapping into Noya’s at a brutal pace. Ryuu relished in the way Noya cried out, thighs flexing with every thrust. This lasted only a couple minutes before a familiar heat coiled in Ryuu's gut.

"I'm getting close," he warned, movements growing more frantic.

Nishinoya pulled Ryuu closer to his body, nails digging crescent shapes into the soft skin, "Me- me too."

Noya cried out, clenching around Ryuu when a hand was brought to rub against his clit. "I'm gonna-" he screamed, white hot pleasure shooting up his spine. Nishinoya came hard, legs locking around Ryuu's hips as he rolled against the other boy's fingers. "O-oh fuck!" He moaned, muscles easing and his body falling limp.

Ryuu pulled out, replacing Noya's heat with his hand. A few short strokes, and he was came, seed spilling from his cock onto his fingers Noya's belly.

The two sat panting for a while, before Ryuu brought his gaze to Noya's. He was met with a lopsided grin, and before he knew it, he was being pulled down into a tender kiss.

"I like you," came the words when they had pulled apart. Tanaka watched the blush creep from Noya's shoulders to his ears.

"I like you too Ryuu," the brunette giggled a reply, and the two met for another chaste kiss.

Ryuu pulled a couple tissues from the box on his bedside table, cleaning Noya and then himself, before he flopped down beside the smaller boy. Ryuu pulled him into his chest, hands resting against the boy's back, face nuzzling the soft brown hair.

Noya hummed in content, draping one of his arms over Ryuu's side. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

Ryuu chuckled into his hair, "Do you want to?"

Noya let his eyes slip shut, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, I really do."


End file.
